Keturunan empat Klan Terkuat
by WTBIXyeL427
Summary: Apa Jadinya Naruto Hidup Di Jaman Hashirama,Tobirama Dan Madara,dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan empat klan terkuat Uchiha,Senju,Uzumaki dan Namikaze dan terlempar ke masa depan saat berlatih Jikukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze Time-Travel
1. Chapter 1

Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat

Declaimer:Naruto Bukan Milik Saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Adventure

Ranting:T

Summary:Apa Jadinya Naruto Hidup Di Jaman Hashirama,Tobirama Dan Madara,dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan empat klan terkuat Uchiha,Senju,Uzumaki Namikaze dan terlempar ke masa depan saat berlatih Jikukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze

Warning:Typo gaje dan Abal-Abal

Pada jaman dahulu kala,sebelum semua Shinobi mengenal Sistem pemerintahan desa. mereka semua di bagi menjadi klan-klan Shinobi,klan-klan itu sudah tak terhitung ada empat klan terkuat sepanjang sejarah yaitu Uchiha dengan Sharingannya,Senju dengan cakra yang melimpah,Uzumaki dengan Cakra yang besar dan Fuinjutsunya yang sanggup menyegel seekor bijuu dan Namikaze dengan Kepintaran dan Jikukan dari keempat klan itu terlahir seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan Klan terhebat bernama Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto membangkitkan Sharingan di Umur dua Tahun saat dia kehilangan ibunya dan umur empat tahun dia sudah memasteri Sharingan dengan enam ,memang seharusnya Sharingan memiliki Tiga tomoe tapi tidak dengan Naruto yang memiliki darah empat klan terkuat.

Pada pagi hari terlihat sepasang ayah dan anak sedang berlatih jutsu anak itu berpenampilan berambut merah jabrik panjang sebahu menutupi mata kanannya bermata biru mengenakan baju dalam berwarna hitam dan memakai armor kombat berwarna merah dan terdapat dua simbol di kiri dan kanan(bayangin madara dengan rambut merah bermata biru versi Mini dengan kerah berlambang klan uchiha senju uzumaki namikaze di kanan dan kiri kerahnya)lalu membuat tiga HandSeal lalu mengeluarkan jurus api

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**

Sang ayah berpenampilan berambut hitam spike dengan mata hitam memakai baju dalam berwarna hitam dan armor biru dan lambang uchiha senju di kiri dan kanan jubahnya(bayangin baju Tobirama tanpa bulu) yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lalu membuat tiga handseal lalu mengeluarkan jurus air dengan intensitas tinggi

**Suiton: Suijinheki**

Lalu menyemburkan air dari mulutnya dengan intensitas tinggi membentuk tembok air lalu kedua justu itu bertabrakan dan menyebabkan kabut asap yang tebal tiba-tiba datang sang anak sambil membawa pedang lalu menebas vertikal,sang ayah lalu melompat sehingga membuat sang anak hanya menebas sang ayah berkata

"sudah dulu Naruto ayo kita istirahat dulu"ucap sang ayah a.k.a Uchiha Senju Kagami Orang pertama yang membangkitkan Magekyo Sharingan saat Uzumaki Namikaze Mei a.k.a Ka-san Naruto dan putri dari Shodaime Uzukage dan putri pemimpin klan Namikaze meninggal saat perang antara klan Uzumaki dengan Klan Lain sang anak hanya terlihat kesal saat ayahnya menyuruhnya berhenti berlatih

"Tou-san aku kan belum selesai"ucap Naruto sambil menggembungkan Pipi Chubinya sang ayah yang melihat tingkah anaknya hanya tertawa lalu mengacak rambut Naruto dan berkata

"ayo istirahat dulu Nanti Tou-san akan ajarkan Fuinjutsu dan penggabungan Elemen"ucap sang ayah sementara sang anak yang mendengar akan berlatih FuinJutsu dan menggabungkan Elemen Hanya lompat lompat kegirangan dan berkata

"benarkah Tou-san,Tou-san akan mengajarkan Fuinjutsu dan penggabungan elemen"ucap sang anak

"iya Tou-san akan mengajarkanmu"ucap Tou-sannya pasti sementara Naruto hanya berkata

"Janji"ucap naruto sambil mengarahkan jari kelingking ke arah Tou-sannya lalu sang ayah membalas kelingking lalu berkata

"janji"ucap sang ayah

Lalu tiba tiba ada seseorang berlari ke arah Kagami lalu berkata

"Kagami-sama ada klan lain yang menyerang Negara Hi,Damyo meminta kita melawannya bersama dengan Klan Senju"ucap sang pembawa pesan dari klan Uchiha lalu sang ayah mendekati anaknya a.k.a Naruto dan mengacak ngacakkan rambutnya lalu berkata

"Naru-Chan di sini saja ya,Tou-san mau melawan orang jahat dulu ok, Tou-san akan kembali dan melatihmu"ucap sang ayah a.k.a Uchiha Senju Kagami sang anak yang di panggil dengan Suffix-Chan hanya berdecak kesal lalu berkata

"Naru bukan anak kecil lagi dan juga Naru sudah menjadi Kuat juga jangan panggil dengan Suffix-Chan Tou-san"ucap sang anak a.k.a Naruto lalu pembawa pesan yang tadi menunggu angkat bicara

"ayo Kagami-sama"ucap sang pembawa pesan

Keesokan Harinya

Terlihat tiga orang anak sedang berlatih,tidak lebih tepatnya satu orang anak yang berlatih dan dua lagi melihat dari yang berlatih adalah Naruto dan yang melihat adalah Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Izuna lalu sang adik berkata

"Aniki dia hebat dia bisa Ninjutsu Dan fuinjutsu dan lainnya"ucap sang adik a.k.a Izuna kepada sang kakak a.k.a madara hanya menjawab

"ya,dia sangat hebat Otouto"ucap sang kakak

Lalu datang seorang pembawa pesan yang datang menjemput Uchiha Senju Kagami ke arah Naruto lalu menduduk hormat lalu naruto berhenti berhenti melukis fuinnya dan bertanya

"di mana Tou-san paman"ucap Naruto dengan tenang sang pembawa pesan hanya menunduk hormat lalu berkata dengan gugup

"ano Kagami-sama tewas Saat perang Naruto-sama"ucap sang pembawa pesan

Brakk

Bunyi suara benda jatuh lalu naruto bertanya dengan tergesa gesa di mana ayahnya tewas

"Di mana Tou-san berperang dan di mana mayatnya"ucap Naruto dengan suara seperti menahan tangisan sang pembawa pesan hanya menjawab

"di hutan perbatasan Negara Hi bagian Barat dan mayatnya masih di sana karena tidak ada orang yang selamat"ucap sang pembawa pesan lalu Naruto mengambil Zanbato besarnya lalu meninggalkan kilatan merah karena memakai tehnik Hiraisin Level dua

DI Hutan perbatasan Negara Hi bagian barat

Di hutan itu terlihat segerombolan orang sedang membakar mayat mayat yang tewas akibat perang yang baru saja -tiba terlihat kilatan merah dan muncul sosok anak kecil berambut merah panjang dan membawa Zanbato besar sedang mencari cari sesuatu lalu seseorag dari rombongan itu bertanya

"Sedang apa kau bocah"ucap salah satu orang itu tapi sang anak a.k.a Naruto tidak memperdulikan ocehan orang itu lalu melihat ke segala arah sampai dia menemukan mayat orang yang tidak asing baginya yaitu,Tou-sannya a.k.a Uchiha Senju Kagami dengan segera Naruto memeluk mayat itu lalu menangis dan berkata

"Tou-san Kan sudah janji mau melatih Naru tapi kenapa Tou-san pergi Hiks Hiks"ucap Naruto sambil menangis

Lalu salah seorang dari kelompok itu berkata dengan seringai keji

"ternyata orang tengik itu Tou-san Mu,aku akan membuatmu bertemu dengan nya Hwahahaha"ucap orang tiu sambil tertawa lalu mengambil pedang nya Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil Zanbatonya dan mengaktifkan Magekyo sharingannya tanpa sadar dengan bentuk Bintang berkaki Lima yang saling terhubung lalu menebas mereka satu persatu,orang yang tersisa melihat temannya di bunuh langsung menebas Naruto dengan senjata masing-masing tapi naruto yang meihat itu menggumamkan Satu kata

**Kamui**

Lalu serangan orang itu menembus tubuhnya,orang itu terlihat syok begitu pun yang melihat itu langsung memasang kuda kuda tehnik Kenjutsu Cipatannya lalu berkata

**Naruto kenjutsu Tehnique:Round Cutter Style**

Lalu naruto menjadikan kaki kirinya sebagai tumpuan lalu berputar searah jarum jam dan

**Slassh**

Detik berikutnya semua kepala sudah lepas dari tubuhnya lalu Naruto yang melihat itu lalu mendekati mayat ayahnya dan menghilang seperti tersedot ke mata kiri Naruto

Di Dimensi Kamui Naruto Terlihat sebuah pintu Coklat yang bertuliskan"Tou-san" dan di dalamnya ada sepuah peti dengan penutup terbuat dari Kaca dan ada anak yang berusia sekitar lima Tahun menaruhkan bunga di atas peti tersebut sambil berlinang air mata lalu berkata

"aku akan berlatih lebih keras untuk melindungi orang yang Naru sayang"ucap Naruto kepada peti tersebut lalu keluar dan menutup pintu ruangan tersebut dan kembali ke dunia nyata

Real Word

Terlihat empat orang anak yang sedang bermain lempar Batu di sungai lalu satu anak yang terlihat paling semagat berkata

"Teme Lihat aku lebih unggul darimu"ucap anak itu dan Hanya di balas oleh Hn oleh anak di sebelahnya dan dua yang lainnya hanya mendecih tidak suka dan berkata

"kau baru menang satu kali Dobe"ucap seorang anak dan juga di balas Hn oleh teman adalah Madara Izuna Hashirama dan Tobirama yang berlatih lempar batu

Lalu terlihat naruto melewati mereka dengan pandangan lesu dan hashirama menawarkannya berlatih

"oy Naruto kau mau ikut berlatih"ucap Hashirama dan di Hn oleh yang lainnya lalu Naruto berkata

"dasar Baka-Dobe itu bukan berlatih tapi itu bermain,sudah dulu ya aku mau pulang sampai jumpa Dobe,Teme,Uban dan Manusia es "ucap Naruto lalu Hashirama membalas ejekan Naruto dengan berkata

"dasar Manusia Campuran"ucap Hashirama dan Di balas Hn oleh ketiga orang yang melihat itu berkata

"bisakah kalian berkata selain Hn"ucap Hashirama dengan kesal lalu mereka membalas dengan Kata Hm Hashirama yang melihat itu hanya sweetDrob karena mereka semua hanya berkata Hn dan Hm

Di perumahan Uchiha

Naruto terlihat memasuki Rumah Paling besar dan berkata

Tadaima

Lalu di balas dengan

Okarie

Hn

Lalu Naruto mendekati Kakek dan neneknya dan berkata

"Jiji dan Ba-can Naru boleh mengcopy semua gulungan jutsu klan Uchiha dan Senju"ucap Naruto dengan jurus Puppy Eye's lalu sang Nenek bertanya

"untuk apa Gulungan jutsu sebanyak itu"tanya sang Nenek dan di balas dengan Hn oleh sang kakek

Bletak

Sang nenek menjitak kakek lalu berkata

"bisa kau berkata selain Hn"ucap sang Nenek dengan perempatan di dahinya dan di balas

Hm

Bletak

Lalu sang Nenek kembali berbicara

"lebih baik kau jangan berbicara"ucap sang yang melihat itu hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu kakek dan neneknya lalu Nenek dan Kakek menunjukan gulungan yang berada di gudang penyimpanan lalu naruto pembuat bunshin

**POFT**

Keluar sepuluh naruto,mereka menyalin semua gulungan yang ada

2jam kemudian

**Poft **

Bunshin Naruto di hilangkan lalu menyedot semua gulungan yang sudah di salin ke dimensi Kamuinya lalu naruto berterima kasih kepada kakek dan Nenek

"Arigatou Jiji dan Ba-can sudah membiarkan Naru menyalin gulungan milik klan"ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk

Lalu sang Nenek berkata sambil tersenyum

"sama-sama Naru-kun,Berlatihlah dengan keras dan Ba-chan akan selalu mendoakanmu"ucap nenek kepada Naruto. lalu naruto berkata

"sekali Lagi Arigatou Ba-chan sudah baik kepada Naru"ucap Naruto lalu pergi ke Uzushiogakure untuk berlatih Fuinjutsu

TBC

Maaf kalau jelek saya Autor Baru jadi Mohon bimbingannya

Ini profil Naruto

Nama:Uchiha Senju Uzumai Namikaze Naruto

Umur:5 tahun

Elemen:lima elemen dasar+Yin dan Yang

Kekei Genkai:sharingan, Rinnegan dan Mokuton

Sekian dan terima kasih mohon di Riview :)


	2. Chapter 2

Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat

Declaimer:Naruto Bukan Milik Saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Adventure

Ranting:T

Autor:WTBIXyeL42

Summary:Apa Jadinya Naruto Hidup Di Jaman Hashirama,Tobirama Dan Madara,dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan empat klan terkuat Uchiha,Senju,Uzumaki dan terlempar ke masa depan saat berlatih Jikukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze

Warning:Typo gaje dan Abal-Abal

Chapter 2:perjalanan Ke Uzushiogakure

Setelah keluar dari perumahan Uchiha Naruto berjalan Santai sambil menikmati semilir angin tiba tiba Naruto mendengar SuaraKresek KrEsekLalu naruto berkata

"Keluar kalau tidak kalian akan mati"ucap Naruto Sambil memegang Zanbato Besarnya lalu keluarlah dua orang anak-anak yang ternyata adalah Hashirama Dan Madara lalu Hashirama bertanya kepada Naruto

"Kau mau kemana Naruto sepertinya ingin pergi ke tempat Jauh" tanya Hashirama kepada Naruto dan anak yang di sebelahnya hanya berkata Hn lalu Naruto menjawab

"aku akan pergi ke Uzushio untuk berlatih Fuinjutsu Dobe,Teme"jawab Naruto dengan Santai lalu Hashirama betanya untuk ikut dengan Naruto

"bagaimana Kalau Aku ikut Macam(Manusia Campuran)"tanya Hashirama dan Di Hnkan oleh Madara langsung saja Hashirama Menjitak kepala Madara dan Berkata

"bisakah kau jangan berkata Hn"ucap Hashirama marah lalu madara mau menjawab Hm dia merasakan hawa membunuh yang kuat dari Naruto

"jangan berkata Hn atau Hm atau kepalamu akan Lepas dari tubuhmu"ucap Naruto

Glek

Madara dan Hashirama menelan Ludah karena merasakan Hawa membunuh yang besar dari Naruto lalu HaShirama berkata

"Bagaimana Kalau kita bertanding,, Siapa yang Lebih Kuat diantara kita semua dia akan dilayani oleh yang kalah"ucap Hashirama lalu di balas anggukan oleh kedua temannya lalu Naruto meninggalkan Mereka Berdua dan melambaikan tangan tanpa melirik ke arah mereka lalu menghilang dengan kilatan merah

Perbatasan Negara Hi

Terlihat seorang anak yang membawa pedang besar atau sering di sebut Zanbato sedang berjalan lalu tiba tiba ada segerombolan orang yang ternyata adalah perampok,salah satu dari mereka berbicara

"serahkan semua barang barangmu dan juga Matamu"ucap sang perampok kemudian Naruto mengangkat Zanbatonya lalu menebas mereka semua tanpa suara dan tanpa goresan lalu mereka semua tertawa dan berkata

"Hwa hahahaha serangan mu tidak ad"perkataannya terhenti saat bagian atas tubuhnya terpisah,semua orang yang ada di sana terkena hal yang sama lalu Naruto bergumam

"Sampah"

Lalu mengambil semua uang mereka dan pergi meninggalkan seberkas Cahaya merah

Dii hutan perbatasan Negara Hi

Terlihat seorang anak a.k.a Naruto sedang berjalan dengan tenang sambil menikmati angin sore yang menyejukkan lalu dia melihat sebuah danau yang airnya jernih dan dia memutsukan ia akan mandi di danau itu

"lebih baik aku menyegarkan badan dulu"pikir Naruto lalu menaruh Zanbato,Armor merahnya baju dalam hitamnya dan celana dalamnya(?) dan kemudian dia berendam di dalam danau kemudian dia memutuskan untuk memancing ikan dia memakai celana dalam dan baju dalam hitamnya lalu menghilang dan pergi ke dimensi kamuinya untuk mengambil alat pancing

Dimensi Kamui Naruto

Terlihat Naruto berada disuatu ruangan yang penuh dengan barang barang yang berserakan Naruto pun bergumam

"dimana alat pancingku yang aku bawa dari rumah tadi ya?"ucap Naruto lalu dia menemukan sebuah tongkat lalu mengambilnya dan berkata

"ini dia untung ketemu"ucap Naruto lalu kembali ke dunia nyata

Real Word

Terlihat seorang anak a.k.a Naruto sedang mencari cacing ditanah kemudian dia memasangkan cacingnya di kail pancingnya lalu melemparkannya ke danau sambil menunggu ikan memakan umpannya lalu tiba tiba pancingnya ditarik ikan sangat besar sampai sampai ia terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya karena tidak kuat menahan tarikan dari ikan lalu Naruto menambahkan cakra di kedua kaki dan tangannya lalu mulai menarik pancingnya dan berkata

"aku tidak akan kalah dengan ikan karena aku kuat"ucap Naruto lalu menarik pancingnya lalu terlihat ikan berwarna merah dengan panjang 50cm dan lebar 25cm lompat-lompat tidak jelas(?) lalu dengan cepat Naruto menancapkan kunai di kepala ikan itu dan membuat ikan itu tewas seketika#Hiks Kau jahat Naru

Lalu Naruto membelah perut ikan itu dan membuang isinya kemudian dia membakar ikan itu dengan justu api yang membuat ikan itu gosong Naruto melihat itu hanya Nangis ala Anime sambil berkata

"ikanku"

Kemudian dia mendekati ikan gosong itu dan memakannya dengan lahap#dasar Rakus ikan gosong tetap aja dimakan Kemudian Naruto tidur di dimensi kamuinya

Ke esekokan paginya

Naruto terlihat sedang bersiap siap ke Uzushio dan menghilang dengan kilatan Merah

Uzushiogakure 08:00 a.m

Di depan desa terlihat seorang anak sedang mengurus administrasi untuk masuk ke desa,setelah selesai anak itu memasuki desa kemudian dia melompati atap-atap rumah warga untuk mencari kantor terlihat gedung paling tinggi dengan tulisan kanzi Uzu yang artinya pusaran kemudian masuk lewat jendela sesampainya di dalam dia dimarahi oleh Uzukage atau kakeknya Naruto karena dia masuk lewat jendela

"aduh Naru-chan kau tidak boleh lewat jendela kan ada pintu"ucap sang kakek lalu Naruto hanya nyegir lebar selebar lebarnya#Plakkk autor berlebihan

Kemudian menjawab

"Lebih praktis lewat jendela jiji"ucap Naruto sementara sang kakek hanya geleng-geleng tidak jelas kemudian membatin

"Mei-chan dia sama sepertimu"batin sang kakek tersenyum miris karena kepergian putrinya yang terlalu sang kakek menanyakan tentang dimana ayah Naruto dan untuk apa dia kesini

"Naru-chan untuk apa kau kesini dan dimana Tou-sanmu?"tanya sang kakek kepada yang mendengar itu hanya Menundukkan kepala lalu menjawab

"Naru mau belajar fuinjutsu dan tentang Tou-san dia sudah meninggal"jawab Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya karena masih merasa kesal tidak bisa melindungi kakek hanya terkejut mendengar menantunya tewas kemudian sang kakek mengajak Naruto untuk belajar Fuinjutsu Dengan adik ibunya atau bisa di sebut pamannya

"Naru-Chan, Naru berlatih dengan paman arashi saja ya,kakek mau bekerja lagi ya"ajak sang kakek lalu Naruto mengangguk setuju lalu memanggil pamannya a.k.a Uzumaki Namikaze Arashi

"Arashi"ucap sang kakek lalu datang seseorang dengan rambut merah lurus dan bermata biru menunduk hormat lalu berkata

"Ha'i Tou-san"ucap orang sang kakek menyuruh mengajarkan Fuinjutsu kepada Naruto

"Arashi Latihlah Naruto fuinjutsu dan beberapa Tehnik Jikukan kepada naruto"ucap sang kakek lalu Arashi menghilang bersama Naruto dalam Kilatan Merah

Di rumah Paman Arashi

Sesampainya di rumah paman arashi mengambil gulungan kosong,kuas dan tinta untuk berlatih fuinjutsu lalu arashi menjelaskan fuinjutsu kepada naruto

"Naruto kau harus mendengarkan penjelasan ini kalau mau berhasil "ucap sang paman lalu dibalas Ha'i kemudian Arashi menjelaskan Fuinjustu

"Fuinjutsu adalah tehnik yang dipakai oleh sebagian Shinobi klan Uzumaki,Fuinjutsu adalah jurus penyegelan yang bisa menyegel benda kecil seperti Suriken atau Kunai sampai benda terbesar seperti Monster dan Bijuu,Fuinjutsu Tergolong Jurus yang susah karena tidak memakai segel tangan tapi menggunakan Fuinjutsu harus dengan melukisnya,fuinjutsu bisa menyerap Ninjutsu atau cakra orang lain dan juga tidak memakai Cakra yang besar dalam penggunaannya"ucap Sang paman a.k.a Uzumaki Namikaze Arashi kemudian dia menyerahkan satu gulungan,sebotol tinta cakra dan kuas untuk membuat Fuin kemudian arashi menjelaskan cara menyegel benda

"nah Naruto paman akan mengajarimu cara menyegel benda"ucap sag paman tapi di potong oleh Naruto

"Naru sudah bisa menyegel benda atau suriken"ucap Naruto lalu arashi berkata

"Benarkah,kalau bergitu kita akan belajar menyerap Ninjutsu"ucap Sang Paman lalu sang paman melukis sesuatu di gulungan kosong tadi kemudian terbentuk Tulisan tulisan kemudian Sang Paman menyuruh Naruto untuk melakukan Hal yang sama

"Nah Naruto-kun Buat Hal yang sama seperti punya paman ya"ucap sang paman kemudian Naruto melakukan Hal yang sama dan mengalirkan Cakra ke fuinnya lalu Arashi menyerang Naruto dengan Jurus Katon(api)kemudian Naruto mengarahkan Fuinnya ke arah Serangan Tadi dan Semua Serangan api yang dikeluarkan tersedot ke dalam Fuin dan Naruto menyerapnya Ke dalam Tubuhnya lalu Naruto bertanya kepada Pamannya

"Paman apakah FuinJutsu bisa dipakai untuk menyerap BijuuDama?"tanya Naruto sang paman menjawab

"Fuin yang tadi bisa menyerap Semua Serangan termasuk Bijuu Dama"ucap sang Paman lalu Sang paman berkata Lagi

"Kita akan berlatih memindahkan Benda atau serangan ke tempat lain dengan menggunakan Handseal dan ini adalah hal yang sulit"ucap Sang paman Naruto yang mendengar itu bertanya kepada pamannya

"Kenapa Harus dipindahkan kita kan bisa menyegel atau menyerapnya saja dan kenapa harus pake Handseal kan Fuin bisa di Lukis?"tanya Naruto kemudian Sang paman menjawab

"Karena jika dipindahkan akan lebih mudah dan kalau hanya di lukis itu memerlukan waktu lama jadinya harus memakai Handseal"ucap Sang paman lalu Naruto berkata

"ayo kita segera berlatih paman biar aku bisa menjadi kuat"ucap Naruto kelewat bersemangat

Dan Hari itu dihabiskan oleh Naruto dengan berlatih Fuinjutsu

TBC

Mohon Maaf Kependekan Nanti saya panjangin lagi

Sekali Lagi Saya Minta Maaf Dan Tolong Di Riview


	3. Chapter 3

Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat

Declaimer:Naruto Bukan Milik Saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Adventure

Ranting:T

Autor:WTBIXyeL42

Summary:Apa Jadinya Naruto Hidup Di Jaman Hashirama,Tobirama Dan Madara,dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan empat klan terkuat Uchiha,Senju,Uzumaki dan terlempar ke masa depan saat berlatih Jikukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze

Warning:Typo gaje dan Abal-Abal

Chapter 3:petualangan Naruto

Setelah berlatih Fuinjutsu Hampir empat tahun Naruto sudah memasteri semuanya bahkan Naruto menyatukan dua elemen menjadi menggabungkan elemen air dan elemen Tanah dan walla hasilnya adalah elemn kayu atau sekarang sudah menjadi lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya dan selama empat tahun juga banyak peristiwa terjadi mulai dari ledakan karena membuat Fuin baru,meninggalnya kakeknya atau Shodaime Uzukage dan pengangkatan paman arashi menjadi Nindaime Uzukage yang bersiap siap dengan menyimpan semua gulungan tehnik klannya dan barang-barang lainnya di dalam dimensi Kamui dan Sharingan Naruto juga berkembang dia bisa membuat semua serangan menembus tubuhnya dan dia juga bisa menghipnotis semua orang dan Naruto pun mengembangkan tehnik Magekyo Sharingannya untuk menyerang misalnya menggunakan Sussano,Ameterasu dan Tsukoyomi

Di Gerbang depan desa Uzushiogakure

Terlihat tiga orang yang ada di gerbang utama desa Uzushio mereka terlihat sedih karena mau berpisah lalu seorang anak dengan umur sekitar sembilan tahun dia adalah Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto yang akan pergi dari desa untuk mengembara lalu terlihat seorang laki laki yang sepertinya menenangkan seorang wanita yang sekitar berumur 35 tahun laki laki itu berkata

"Runa-Chan iklaskan saja Naruto meninggalkan desa untuk berlatih"ucap sang laki-laki a. Namikaze Arashi kepada istrinya a.k.a Uzumaki Runa lalu Naruto berkata

"Tenang saja bibi Naru akan kembali ke sini kok"ucap Naruto dengan senyum sang bibi yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum dan berkata

"Baiklah tapi Naru janji untuk berkunjung ke sini lagi,Bibi akan kangen sama kamu Naru"ucap Bibi Runa lalu Naruto hanya membalas

" Janji"ucap Naruto lalu melambaikan tangan ke arah sepasang suami-istri itu lalu menghilang dalam kilatan merah di hutan Negara Hi Naruto sedang melompati Dahan dahan tiba tiba datang bola Cakra berwarna hitam yang besar ke arahnya Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membuat beberapa Handseal lalu tiba tiba keluar huruf-huruf kanji dari bawah naruto kemudian membentuk dinding dan langsung menyerap bola cakra itu sampai Habis dan tulisan-tulisan itu kembali ke tubuh yang merasakan Cakra besar masuk ketubuhnya hanya berusaha untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya agar tidak beberapa saat,Naruto bisa menstabilkan Cakranya kemudian berjalan dan dikagetkan oleh pemandangan mengenaskan banyak Mayat berserakan dimana-mana lalu mengarahkan pandangannya pada seekor mahluk yang berbentuk rubah dengan ekor sembilan melambai lambai sosok itu adalah **Kyuubi no Kitsune** atau rubah berekor sembilan sedang membunuh orang-orang yang coba mengambil kekuatannya Naruto yang melihat itu lalu mendekati Kyuubi dan berkata

"Hey Kyuubi Kalau berani Lawan aku"ucap Naruto sedang kan Kyuubi yang mendengarkan itu hanya mengeram Marah dan menyiapkan BijuuDama dan kemudian menembakannya ke arah Naruto,Naruto yang melihat itu hanya membuat handseal lalu keluar huruf-huruf kanji di bawah kaki Naruto kemudian membentuk tembok dan menyerap jutsu itu kemudian kembali kearah Naruto dan muncul kanji Fuin tipis di tangan Naruto kemudian naruto membuat Handseal mokuton dan berkata

**Mokuton : Mokusatsu Shibari**

Lalu muncul pohon pohon yang mengikat kyuubi,Kyuubi yang diikat lalu menggigit kayu kayu itu lalu membuat BijuuDama dan menembakannya ke arah yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam kemudian membuat perisai kayu empat lapis

**Mokuton : Jyukaiheki**

Lalu keluar kayu kayu dari tanah dan melindungi Naruto kemudian Naruto membuat HandSeal Mokuton untuk mengekang Cakra Kyuubi

**Mokuton : Shicuro**

Lalu tanah bergetar dan tiba tiba akar-akar keluar dari tanah dan memenjarakan kyuubi lalu Kyuubi yang di penjara hanya mengeram Marah dan Berkata

"**mau apa kau,apa kau ingin kekuatan aku tidak akan memberikannmu kekuatan ku"**ucap Kyuubi lalu Naruto mendekati penjara kayu dengan tenang lalu mengelus ekor kyuubi dan berkata

"aku tidak mau kekuatanmu aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu"ucap Naruto dengan yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa dan berkata

"**apa,seorang manusia mau berteman dengan bijuu,tidak akan pernah palingan itu hanya aktingmu saja"**ucap kyuubi lalu memandang mata Naruto Kyuubi pun berkata dalam Hati

"**dia sungguh-sungguh ingin berteman dengan ku"**batin Kyuubi lalu Kyuubi pun berkata

"**baiklah,aku akan menjadi temanmu Bocah"**ucap Kyuubi lalu Naruto bertanya Nama Kyuubi

"hey Kyuubi apa aku boleh tau siapa Namamu,Kyuubi no Kitsune itu Cuma gelar yang di berikan kepadamu"ucap Naruto lalu Kyuubi menjawab

"**Kurama,Namaku Kurama"**ucap kyuubi lalu Naruto berkata

"Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto,Salam kenal Kurama-san"ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk lalu Naruto menawarkan untuk berlomba dan disetujui oleh kyu eh maksudku kurama

"Siap Kurama-san"ucap Naruto dan dibalas

"**siap aku tidak akan kalah dari bocah sepertimu"**ucap kurama sambil bersiap siap Lari dan Bunshin Naruto berkata

Mulai

Kemudian Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan merah dan Kurama berkata

"Tidak adil memakai jurus Teleportasi"ucap Kurama sambil berlari kemudian mereka Sampai di hutan perbatasan antara Hutan Dan Sungai kemudian Naruto berkata

"hey kurama-san lihatlah aku lebih cepat"ucap Naruto membanggakan diri lalu kurama membalas perkataan Naruto

"**Kau Curang gaki Kau memakai jurus teleportasi untuk mengalahkanku"**ucap kurama lalu tenggelamlah matahari menandakan bahwa Hari sudah mulai Malam lalu Naruto berkata

"Kurama-san Bagaimana Kalau kurama-san menginap di tempatku saja"ucap Naruto lalu dibalas

"**tidak akan cukup gaki badanku terlalu besar"**ucap kurama lalu naruto mebalas perkataan kurama

"cukup ayo ikut aku"ucap Naruto lalu mengilang ke dimensi Kamui Naruto

Dimensi Kamui

"**hoy gaki tempat ini cukup untuk menampung semua bijuu di dunia ini"**ucap kurama lalu Naruto membalasnya

"mungkin lebih baik kau tidur,di sini lebih aman dari pada di luar"ucap Naruto kemudian Naruto tidur di ekor yang melihat itu menghela Nafas kemudian Tidur dengan posisi melingkar

Ke eskokan Harinya

"Hoam,Pagi kurama apakah tidurmu nyenyak?"tanya Naruto kepada kurama yang baru bangun lalu kurama menjawab

"**Nyenyak gaki,aku tidak harus khawatir kalau aku tidur,dan juga aman dari manusia-manusia serakah"**ucap kurama pada Naruto,dan Naruto berkata pada kurama bahwa naruto akan pergi untuk berlatih

"hey kurama,aku akan pergi untuk berlatih lagi dan ini adalah perpisahan kita"ucap Naruto dengan lirih karena dia akan meninggalkan rubah yang sangat dia sayangi dan kurama membalasnya

"**berarti ini kita terakhir kali kita bertemu gaki,jaga dirimu baik-baik"**ucap Kurama dengan menunduk karena dia akan kehilangan teman manusianya dan Naruto membalasnya dengan senyum dan berkata

"ini bukan terakhir kalinya kurama,dan mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi"ucap Naruto kemudian membawa kurama ke dunia nyata

Real Word

"sampai jumpa kurama,kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi"ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dengan kilatan merah lalu kurama membalasnya dan berkata

"**sampai Jumpa Naruto"**ucap kurama sambil menitikan air Mata

Naruto Location

"Mungkin ini tempat cukup bagus untuk berlatih jikukan"Batin Naruto lalu Naruto berpikir untuk membuat jikukan yang bisa menyerap Bijuudama dan menjadikan Cakra Simpanannya dan kemudian Naruto membuat beberapa Handseal,tapi Naruto tidak tau bahwa Handseal yang dia buat salah kemudian Naruto mengakhiri Handsealnya dan Tiba Tiba dia melihat portal Hitam kemudian Tersedot ke dalamnya

Naruto Pov

"aduh dimana aku,kenapa di sini Hitam Semua"Pikir Naruto lalu dia melihat Cahaya putih yang Naruto mengejar Cahaya putih itu dan semuanya Menjadi Terang

End Naruto Pov

"aduh dimana ini"ucap Naruto lalu tiba tiba ada dua orang Aneh memakai Topeng berbentuk binatang dan mengangkatnya,Naruto tidak bisa melawn karena luka di tubuhnya sangat Parah dan Naruto pun pingsang

Rumah Sakit Konoha

Naruto Pov

Putih dan Bau tidak enak kemudian Naruto berpikir di mana dia dan tiba Tiba ada seorang Kakek-kakek datang dan bertanya

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Nak?'ucap sang kakek a.k.a Hiruizen Sarutobi dan Naruto membalasnya

"Baik Kakek,Ngomong-ngomong kakek siapa dan tempat apa ini"ucap Naruto sang kakek hanya tersenyum kemudian menjawab

"Saya adalah Sandaime Hokage Nama saya adalah Hiruizen Sarutobi dan Kau berada di rumah Sakit"ucap Sandaime Hokage Panjang X Lebar

Kemudian Naruto bertanya lagi

"Desa apa Ini dan Siapa Kage sebelum anda"tanya Naruto Bingung pasalnya saat dia pergi berlatih di dunia sinobi Cuma ada satu desa Ninja yaitu Uzushiogakure dan kemudian Sandaime Hokage menjawab

"Ini Desa konoha dan Kage Sebelum aku adalah Hashirama Senju dan Tobirama Senju"ucap sang kakek dan membuat Naruto membulatkan Matanya karena dua Kage sebelum kakek Hiruizen adalah sahabatnya sendiri kemudian Naruto berkata

"itu tidak mungkin karena Mereka Masih anak-anak dan mana mungkin juga Si Baka-Dobe dan Uban menjadi Kage"ucap Naruto

Twich

Muncul perempatan di kepala kakek Hiruizen karena Gurunya dipanggil Dobe dan Uban lalu kakek Hiruizen berkata dengan Marah

"Siapa Kau berani sekali menghina dua guruku"ucap sang kakek dan dibalas

"Namaku Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto dan kau bilang mereka Gurumu mereka Cuma anak-anak"balas Naruto dengan Sengit

"kau tidak mungkin dia,dia itu menghilang lama sekali"Ucap Kakek Hiruizen Karena mendengar Nama Sahabat gurunya dan kemudian meninggalkan yang ditinggalkan mengangkat bahunya bertanda tidak peduli dan memakai Bajunya kemudian berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Desa

Hokage Office

"Sensei apakah memang dia yang kau cari"Batin Hiruizen karena mengingat perkataan gurunya duu

Flash Back On

Di salah satu Training Ground konoha

Terlihat tiga orang tidak tepatnya dua orang dewasa dan satu anak-anak berumur dua belas Tahun kemudian orang yang memakai Armor Merah mendekati si anak dan berkata

"Hiruizen Apakah Kau Mau mendengar Kisah Teman Kami saat kecil,Dia sangat Hebat"ucap Sang guru a.k.a Hashirama Senju dan di Hn kan oleh pria berambut putih di sebelahnya a.k.a Tobirama Senju dan di balas oleh anggukan a.k.a Hiruizen Sarutobi kemudian Hashirama bercerita

"Ini kisah saat kami berumur lima Tahun,Kami memiliki sahabat selain Madara dan Izuna dia Adalah Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto dia orang kedua yang membangkitkan Magekyo Sharingan"ucap Hashirama kemudian Di potong oleh hiruzen

"Bukannya Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Izuna yang membangkitkan Magekyo Sharingan dan siapa Orang pertama yang membangkitkan Magekyo dan juga kenapa dia memakai marga empat klan terkuat?"tanya Hiruizen karena yang dia tau orang pertama dan kedua yang membangkitkan Magekyo Sharingan adalah Uchiha Madara dan Izuna lalu pertanyaan Hiruizen di jawab oleh Hashirama

"Tidak,mereka orang ke tiga dan keempat orang pertama yang membangkitkan Magekyo adalah ayah Naruto dan kedua adalah Naruto dan dia memakai marga empat klan terkuat karena ayah dan ibunya adalah keturunan klan itu,ayahnya bernama Uchiha Senju Kagami dan Ibunya adalah Uzumaki Namikaze Mei"ucap Hashirama dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya

"Naruto adalah Master Fuinjutsu Pertama dan dia juga orang yang membuat elemen Mokuton pertama saat umurnya Sembilan Tahun juga dia orang pertama yang berteman dengan bijuu yaitu Kyuubi"ucap Hashirama dan Hiruizen bertanya

"apakah dia lebih kuat dari pada Sensei?"tanya Hiruizen dan dibalas oleh anggukan dan Hn oleh kedua gurunya

End Flash Back

Naruto Location

Naruto sedang beralan jalan dan dia menemukan seorang anak perempuan sepertinya baru di pukul kemudian Naruto mendekati anak itu dan bertanya

"Kau kenapa seperti Habis di pukuli?'tanya Naruto dan dibalas oleh anggukan oleh anak itu dan dia menanyakan kenapa dia dipukuli dan sang anak menjawab

"Mereka menyebutku Siluman rubah berekor sembilan"ucap anak itu dan Membuat Naruto bertanya Tanya kenapa dia di sebut siluman rubah kemudian Naruto teringat Kurama dan Naruto mengenalkan Namanya

"Namaku Naruto dan Namamu?"tanya Naruto dan kemudian anak itu menjawab

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruko"ucap Anak itu dan membuat Naruto bertanya tanya dia tidak melihat Rambut merah,Rambut merah kan Simbol seorang Uzumaki mungkin dia Campuran Namikaze Uzumaki Sama seperti ibunya,mungkin Mana tau kemudian Naruto menyuruh Naruko menunjukan Segel

"Mana Segelnya Biar aku lihat"ucap Naruto kemudian Naruko bertanya

"aku tidak tau apa itu segel(Fuin)"ucap Naruko lalu Naruto menyuruh menunjukan perut Naruko dan mendapat Bogem mentah dari Naruko kemudian Naruto menjelaskan Bahwa Mungkin ada Segel(Fuin) di perut Naruko kemudian Naruko menunjukan perutnya dan Naruto Terkejut mendapati Segel Shiki Fuin(Dewa Kematian) dan Hakke Fuin lalu Naruto mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan melihat Kurama dan berkata

"Hai Kurama"ucap Naruto dan kemudian Kurama mebulatkan Matanya karena bukan jinchurikinya yang datang tapi Sahabatnya

TBC

Apa yang dilakukan oleh Kurama?

Dan saya mau tanya Untuk Kuchiyose Naruto

Maaf kalau Jelek Mohon DI Riview

TTD autor

WTBIXyeL42


	4. Chapter 4

Terima Kasih Yang Sudah Mau Riview dan Naruto akan jadi Genin lalu Naruto akan kembali ke Jamannya saat selesainya PDS4

dibawah ini Urutan Kuchiyose Naruto

Kuchiyose Naruto yang pertama adalah kitsune yang Naruto dapat dari kurama selaku pemimpin para kitsune di Chapter Ini

Kuchiyose Naruto yang Ke dua adalah Penjaga Empat Mata Angin yaitu Seiryu,Suzaku,Byakko dan Genbu saat Naruto pergi ke reruntuhan Uzushio di Chapter yang akan datang

Kuchiyose Naruto yang ketiga adalah Kuchiyose Nagato(pain)Contoh Badak,Anjing,Burung,Bunglon DLL Di Chapter yang akan Datang

Itu lah Nama Kuchiyose Naruto dan Langsung Aja Baca Fic saya yang di bawah ini

Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat

Declaimer:Naruto Bukan Milik Saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Adventure

Ranting:T

Autor:WTBIXyeL42

Summary:Apa Jadinya Naruto Hidup Di Jaman Hashirama,Tobirama Dan Madara,dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan empat klan terkuat Uchiha,Senju,Uzumaki dan terlempar ke masa depan saat berlatih Jikukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze

Warning:Typo gaje dan Abal-Abal

Sebelumnya Di Keturunan empat Klan terkuat

dan kemudian Kurama mebulatkan Matanya karena bukan jinchurikinya yang datang tapi Sahabatnya"Hai Kurama"ucap Naruto

Chapter 4:pertemuan antara sahabat

Kurama mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali tapi yang dilihatnya bukan mimpi,yang dilihatnya adalah Temannya yang bernama Naruto,Teman yang selalu ditunggu-tunggu dari dulu hingga sekarang,manusia yang memperlakukannya sebagai sahabat bukan senjata,hari yang membuatnya percaya bahwa semua manusia tidak serakah dia adalah Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze kurama bicara kepada orang itu yang tak lain adalah Naruto

"**Naruto apa benar kau itu Sobat?"**tanya Kurama dengan Syok karena terakhir kali dia bertemu satu setengah abad yang lalu dan dibalas

"iya,aku ini Naruto dan kenapa kau seperti melihat Hantu?"tanya Naruto lalu Kurama Menghela Napas lalu berkata

"Tentu saja baka kita kan tidak bertemu selama hampir satu setengah abad dan kau masih bertubuh anak kecil?,jutsu apa yang kau pakai?"tanya kurama lalu Naruto melongo bukannya mereka baru bertemu semalam

"Hey kurama apa kau bermimpi kita baru bertemu semalam saat kau tidur di dimensi ku?"tanya Naruto karena Naruto menganggap Kurama Berbohong

Lalu datang seorang anak berambut pirang bermata biru dan memiliki tiga pasang kumis seperti kumis kucing juga rambutnya di ikat TwinTail(bener gk Nulisnya?)a.k.a Naruko Uzumaki lalu Naruko melihat sekeliling dan menemukan Naruto berbicara dengan Rubah besar Bermata Merah dengan Pupil Hitam Vertikal mempunyai bulu dan ekor berwarna orange denga jumlah Sembilan,Lalu Naruko menghampiri Naruto kemudian bertanya siapa Kurama

"Eto Naruto-kun Siapa Dia dan Kenapa Naruto-kun Memanggilnya Kurama?"tanya Naruko Polos Lalu Naruto menjawab

"Dia adalah Kyuubi no Kitsune Bijuu yang ada ditubuhmu dan Kurama adalah Namanya"Jawab Naruto singkat padat dan jelas

Naruko yang mendengar itu Syok pantas saja dia dibilang demon didalam tubuhnya ada Kyuubi No Kitsune yang menghancurkan Desa sembilan Tahun Lalu

"aku demon"ucap Naruko lirih Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung memeluk Naruko#jangan main peluk aja itu anak orang

"bukan,Kau bukan Demon kau hanya Penjara bagi Kurama dan jangan pernah menganggapmu demon karena kau adalah Manusia"ucap Naruto kepada Naruko,Lalu kurama Berdehem

"**Ehm,ada aku disini yang kalian lupakan"**ucap kurama lalu cepat cepat Naruto dan Naruko memalingkan Wajah sang sangat merah semerah tomat kesukaan Sasuke

"**Naruto aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu waktu aku tidur di dimensi buatanmu itu sudah Lama sekali"**Ucap Kurama lalu Naruto bertanya tentang Madara,Izuna,Hasihirama dan Tobirama

"Kurama apa Kau Tau tentang Madara Izuna Hashirama dan Tobirama?"Tanya Naruto Kurama yang mendengar Nama Madara Hanya Mengeram Marah dan menjaawab

"**Madara dan Izuna adalah orang yang bisa membangkitkan Magekyo sepertimu Izuna Mati di tangan Tobirama dan Madara mengambil Matanya juga dia mengendalikanku dengan sharingan dan Mati di tangan Hashirama,Hashirama Bisa menguasai Mokuton Sepertimu dan menjadi Shodaime Hokage dan Tobirama Master dalam Suiton dan menjadi Nindaime Hokage setelah Hashirama Meninggal saat Madara dengan Hashirama Bertemmpur juga mereka bertiga kecuali Izuna mendapat gelar The God Of Shinobi"**Ucap Kurama Naruto yang mendengar mereka mendapat gelar The God Of Shinobi hanya kesal karena dia kalah jauh dari mereka semua(kecuali,Izuna yang sudah tewas)Naruto pun memutuskan bahwa dia akan merebut gelar The God Of Shinobi dan mulai berlatih agar kuat tiba-tiba terdengar suara perut lapar dari Naruto dan Naruko kurama yang melihat kesamaan mereka hanya Sweetdrob lalu Naruto berkata

"Naru-chan dimana kita bisa cari makanan dan apakah kau punya uang?"Tanya Naruto lalu Naruko membalas

"Aku tau Naru-Kun dan aku juga punya uang lebih Tapi"ucap Naruko Naruto langsung bertanya

"Tapi apa?"tanya Naruto kemudian Naruko menjawab

"Tapi aku tidak tau cara keluar dari sini"ucap Naruko sedangkan Kurama dan Naruto Sweetdrob kemudian Naruto menyuruh Naruko memjamkan Mata

"Pejamkan Matamu Naru-chan"ucap Naruto kemudian mereka kembali kedunia nyata

Real Word

Terlihat dua orang anak duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang satu berambut kuning diikat Twintail dan yang satunya berambut merah panjang sepunggung dan menutupi mata kanannya mereka adalah Naruto dan Naruko yang baru tiba di dunia nyata

"Naru-Chan ayo kita Cari Tempat Makan"ucap Naruto dan dibalas

"Ayo Naru-Kun" kemudian pergi bersama tapi tanpa mereka Sadari ada yang melihat mereka orang itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga sang Hairies Klan Hyuuga anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi kakak dari Hanabi Hyuuga lalu tiba tiba datang pelayan untuk menjemput Hinata

"Hinata-sama ayo kita pulang"ucap Pelayan tersebut dan mereka pun pergi ke Mansion Hyuuga

Naruto Location

Naruto dan Naruko sedang berjalan ke warung ramen ichiraku yang pemiliknya adalah paman teuchi mereka pun lalu Naruko memesan

"Paman Ramen Miso jumbonya satu"ucap Naruko lalu paman teuchi berkata

"oh kau Naruko dan siapa di sebelahmu itu"ucap Paman Teuchi dengan Nada menggoda Naruko yang digoda terlihat memerah sementara Naruto hanya Diam lalu Paman Teuchi Menanyakan apa yang mau di pesan

"Kamu Mau pesan apa err"tanya paman Teuchi lalu Naruto menjawab

"Naruto,aku pesan sama seperti dia"ucap Naruto paman Teuchi berkata

"Tunggu sebentar ya Naruko-Chan dan Naruto-Kun"ucap paman teuchi lalu membuat Pesanan Ramen

tiga menit kemudian

"pesanan Datang"Kata Paman Teuchi lalu Menaruh pesanan diatas meja,Naruko yang melihat ramen dengan mata berbinar lalu makan dengan lahap sampai Mangkoknya dimakan#Plakk kau berlebihan autor

Sedangkan Naruto Makan dengan tenang setelah Ramen Naruto dan Kemudian Naruko membayar Ramennya dan Ramen Naruto kemudian datang orang bertopeng anjing dengan tulisan Inu di bagian atas topeng,kemudian Orang itu bilang bahwa Sandaime Hokage mau menemui mereka

"Naruko-san dan Naruto-san Kalian berdua di panggil Hokage-sama"ucap orang itu lalu pergi dalam kepulan Asap dan Tiba Tiba Naruto memegang Tangan Naruko dan Menghilang dalam Kilatan Merah dan kemudian muncul di dalam gedung hokage dan membuat mereka semua terkejut minus Sandaime Hokage karena Hiraisin adalah Tehnik yang Naruto buat kemudian Di tiru Nindaime Hokage lalu Naruto angkat bicara

"Maaf Hokage-sama Kenapa memanggil saya?"tanya Naruto dengan Formal lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Naruko dan Kemudian Sandaime Hokage berkata

"Besok kalian akan masuk akademi Ninja"ucap Hiruizen dan Naruto bertanya

"Kenapa Saya Juga Harus Hokage-Sama?"tanya Naruto karena dia bisa saja Menghancurkan Konoha Hanya dengan Jurus Andalannya lalu Sandaime Menjawab

"Agar kau bisa Bersosialisasi dengan Teman Teman sebayamu"Ucap Sandaime lalu Naruto bertanya Lagi

"Bolehkah saya meminjam gulungan Jutsu Hashirama dan tobirama"Ucap Naruto lalu mendapat Pandangan Tajam dari Sandaime lalu Sandaime Bertanya untuk apa Gulungan Jutsu Ciptaan Kedua Gurunya

"Mau apa kau dengan Gulungan Itu?"tanya Sandaime dan Dibalas

"Untuk aku Coba Tentunya"ucap Naruto Enteng dan dibalas

"Tidak Boleh,Kau masih Belum Bisa Dipercaya"ucap Sandaime dan dibalas

"Baiklah,Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya dimana Klan Uchiha?"tanya Naruto karena dia mau tau bagaimana keadaan Salah Satu Klannya dan Dibalas

"Mereka Sudah Habis di bantai dan Hanya tersisa Uchiha Sasuke"Ucap Sandaime dan membuat Naruto Terkejut Lalu Naruto bertanya siapa Pelakunya lalu di jawab

"Pelakunya adalah Kakak Sasuke"Jawab Hiruizen dan tiba-tiba Naruko terlihat Kesakitan lalu matanya berubah menjadi mata Kyuubi lalu semua Anbu Menjaga Sandaime Hokage tapi Naruto melangkah maju dan Bertanya

"mau apa Kau kurama"Tanya Naruto lalu Naruko yang dikendalikan Kurama Menggigit Jempolnya dan membuat beberapa Handseal dan menghentakkan ketanah lalu keluar sebuah Gulungan Besar lalu Kurama menyuruh Naruto menuliskan Namanya dengan Darah

"**Sebelumnya aku mau kau menerima Gulungan Kontrak Kitsune dan kau dapat memanggil Kitsune dari berekor satu sampai Sembilan juga kau harus melatih Naruko karena aku tidak mau mempunyai Jinchuriki yang lemah"**ucap Kurama dan Naruto bertanya

"Siapa Kitsune yang berekor Sembilan yang aku tau Cuma Kau yang berekor Sembilan"Ucap Naruto lalu Kurama membalas

"**Yang Berekor Sembilan adalah Anikiku"**Ucap Kurama dan kembali lalu Sandaime Berkata

"Baiklah,Naruto kau Sementara akan tinggal dengan Naruko"Ucap Hiruizen dan di balas Anggukan oleh Naruto dan Menghilang dalam kiatan Merah

Apertemen Naruko

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang Menaruh Naruko di atas tempat tidur lalu Naruto mengedarkan Pandangan Ke segala arah dan mendapati Banyak Sampah kemudian Naruto membuat Bunshin

**Poft**

Muncul lima Naruto kemudian Naruto asli menyuruh mereka bersih bersih dan Naruto yang Asli akan membuat Makanan.

2 Jam Kemudian

Apertemen yang tadinya terlihat seperti kapal pecah sekarang sudah bersih,Kemudian Naruto membangunkan Naruko

"Naruko Bangun Makanan Sudah Siapa"Ucap Naruto,Naruko yang mendengar kata Makanan Langsung Bangun

"Mana Makanannya aku sudah Lapar"Ucap Naruko lalu Mereka duduk Di Meja Makan dan memakan Makanannya

Keesokan Harinya Di akademi Ninja

Terlihat dua anak baru yaitu Naruko dan Naruto sedang menghadap Wali kelas Mereka a.k.a Iruka Umino dan mereka berjalan ke arah kelas

Setibanya di dalam kelasIruka mengatakan Bahwa ada dua murid baru kemudian Iruka menyuruh mereka Masuk

"Silahkan Masuk Naruko dan Naruto"ucap Iruka

Lalu terihat dua orang anak yang satu berambut merah dan yang satu berambut kuning(penampilan Naruko sama kayak Naruto di Canon dan penampilan Naruto dia memakai Baju hitam lengan Panjang berkerah tinggi dan ada simbol uchiha di belakangnya yang tertutup rambut merah panjang dan memakai Sarung tangan)Tiba tiba banyak teriakan dari Murid perempuan dan laki-laki karena Kegantengan dan kecantikan Naruto dan Naruko lalu iruka menyuruh Naruko dan Naruto mengenalkan dirinya

"Hai,Namaku Uzumaki Naruko Kesukaanku adalah Ramen dan orang orang yang menyayangiku dan yang kubenci adalah Menunggu Ramen selama tiga menit dan Cita citaku menjadi hokage"ucap Naruko dengan Senyum dan Semangat lalu Naruto mengenalkan Dirinya

"Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"Ucap Naruto sedangkan Semuanya sweetdrop karena perkenalan singkat Naruto kemudian dari belakang Seorang Anak bermodel pantat ayam berkata dengan Marah

"Apa kau bilang Dirimu seorang uchiha,Uchiha yang tersisa adalah aku"ucap Anak itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke dan dibalas

"apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku seorang Uchiha"ucap Naruto dan dibalas Tidak oleh Sasuke dan Kemudian Naruto menutup mata lalu Menutup mata dan Mata Naruto sudah Berubah menjadi tiga Tomoe dan sukses membuat Sasuke diam kemudian Naruto di suruh duduk di dekat Hinata dan Naruko duduk di sebelah Sasuke

TBC

Profil Naruko

Nama:Naruko

Umur:9tahun

Kekei genkai:Raintai Cakra

Elemen:Angin, Air,Tanah dan Api(api dari Kurama)

Profil Hinata

Nama:Hyuuga Hinata

Umur:9Tahun

Kekei Genkai:Byakugan

Elemen:Angin dan Air

Maaf Kalau Jelek atau Aneh karena tiba tiba Saya Drob

Mohon Di riview


	5. Chapter 5

**Pengumuman**

**Maaf Semuanya karena saya lagi sakit mungkin akan update Ficnya Seminggu Jadi mohon di maklumi ya **

**Sekali lagi saya minta maaf karena updatenya akan lama dan mengecewakan para Readers**

**Juga Saya Mau Tanya Nama Senjata Khusus Naruto**

**Senjata Khusus Naruto Zanbato**

**TTD Autor**

**WTBIXyeL42**


	6. Chapter 6

Terima Kasih yang sudah riview dan saya juga mengucapkan Terima Kasih karena kalian sudah mendoakan saya untuk cepat sembuh dan karena hasil Voting Nama Zanbato Naruto adalah Zangetsu

Sebelumnya di Keturunan Empat Klan terkuat

"Hai,Namaku Uzumaki Naruko Kesukaanku adalah Ramen dan orang orang yang menyayangiku dan yang kubenci adalah Menunggu Ramen selama tiga menit dan Cita citaku menjadi hokage"ucap Naruko dengan Senyum dan Semangat lalu Naruto mengenalkan Dirinya

"Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"Ucap Naruto sedangkan Semuanya sweetdrop karena perkenalan singkat Naruto kemudian dari belakang Seorang Anak bermodel pantat ayam berkata dengan Marah

"Apa kau bilang Dirimu seorang uchiha,Uchiha yang tersisa adalah aku"ucap Anak itu a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke dan dibalas

"apa kau tidak percaya kalau aku seorang Uchiha"ucap Naruto dan dibalas Tidak oleh Sasuke dan Kemudian Naruto menutup mata lalu Menutup mata dan Mata Naruto sudah Berubah menjadi tiga Tomoe dan sukses membuat Sasuke diam kemudian Naruto di suruh duduk di dekat Hinata dan Naruko duduk di sebelah Sasuke

Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat

Declaimer:Naruto Bukan Milik Saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Adventure

Ranting:T

Autor:WTBIXyeL42

Summary:Apa Jadinya Naruto Hidup Di Jaman Hashirama,Tobirama Dan Madara,dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan empat klan terkuat Uchiha,Senju,Uzumaki dan terlempar ke masa depan saat berlatih Jikukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze

Warning:Typo gaje dan Abal-Abal

Chapter 5:Akademi

Setelah di suruh duduk kemudian Iruka-Sensei melanjutkan pelajaran mereka lalu Naruto menanyakan Nama Teman teman berambut indigo disebelahnya

"Hei Namaku Naruto dan Namamu siapa Nona Manis"Ucap Naruto sedangkan Hinata yang dipangil Nona Manis hanya Bisa memerah dan membatin

"Oh kami-sama Kuatkanlah aku untuk berbicara dengan Naruto-kun"Batin Hinata kemudian Hinata menjawab

"Hiinata Namaku Hyuuga Hinata"Ucap Hinata dengan gugup lalu Naruto memuji Nama hinata

"Nama yang indah seperti orangnya"Ucap Naruto lalu kembali ke pelajaran,sementara di tempat hinata

"Kyaaa dia memujiku Kyaaa aku merasa seperti terbang"Batin Hinata jingkrak jingkrak(?)

Kemudian Hinata Memerhatiakan Pelajaran dan wajah Naruto

Skip Time 3 tahun Kemudian

Ujian Genin

Terlihat semua anak anak sudah berkumpul di Training ground akademi untuk memulai ujian Genin lalu Satu persatu di pangil Namanya

Semua murid kecuali Rokie 9 yang belum dipangil namanya

Nara Shikamaru

Lalu Shikamaru maju dan diberi kunai dan Shuriken masing masing sepuluh lalu melemparkannya

7/10kunai yang menancap dan 6/10 suriken yang menancap tepat di target dan melakukan jurus Kagamane kemudian

Akimichi Couji

Lalu melempar 6/10 kunai dan 7/10 suriken dan melakukan jurus klannya

Kemudian

Aburame shino

Lalu Shino berkata

"Kami klan aburame tidak memakai senjata tapi kami spesialis Serangga"Ucap Shino dan membuat Iruka Sweetdrob dan berkata dalam hati

"Klan yang aneh"Ucap Iruka dalam Hati

Haruno sakura

8/10 kunai 7/10 suriken dan melakukan jurus Doton tingkat C

Yamahaka ino

6/10 kunai dan 6/10 suriken dan melakukan Tehnik klan nya

Inuzuka Kiba

7/10 kunai dan 7/10 suriken dan melakukan serangan kombinasi dengan akamaru

Hyuuga Hinata

7/10kunai dan 8/10 suriken dan melakukan jurus klannya

Uzumaki Naruko

9/10 kunai dan 8/10 suriken dan melakukan jurus angin rank C

Uchiha sasuke

9/10 kunai dan 9/10 suriken dan melakukan jurus api dengan baik

Dan yang terakhir

Uchiha Senju Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

Lalu Naruto membuat kursi dari tanah dan duduk kemudian melempar semua kunai dan suriken lalu membuat jutsu api dan membakar suriken dan kunai yang di lempar dan mendapat(sorry kebanyakan Dannya)

10/10 kunai dan 10/10 suriken juga melakukan jurus kombinasi Senjata dan Ninjutsu juga membuat sasuke marah

Dan kemudian semua dewan juri dan sensei menyuruh semua murid pulang kerumah masing

Ke esokan Harinya

"Baiklah anak anak hari ini akan diadakan pembagian Team karena kita kelebihan satu orang jadinya akan ada satu kelompok yang berisikan empat orang"Ucap Iruka Sensei lalu membacakan tim 1-6 kemudian

"Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke Uzumaki Naruko Uchiha Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto dan Haruno Sakura Jounin pembimbing Hatake Kakashi dan Yamato Tenzi"Ucap Iruka sementara semua mendeadhgleare sakura karena satu Team dengan dua idola kelas sementara di tempat hinata Berkata dalam hati

"Tidak se tim dengan Naruto-kun ya"Ucap Hinata dalam Hati karena tidak setim dengan orang yang disukainya dan Kemudian Iruka melanjutkan pembagian Team

"Team 8 Aburame Shino Hyuuga Hinata dan Inuzuka kiba dengan Jounin pembimbing Yuhi Kurunei"Ucap Iruka Sensei lalu berkata

"Karena Team 9 masih aktif jadi kita lewati"Ucap Iruka lalu melanjutkan Ke tim 10

"Team 10 Yamahaka Ino Shikamaru Nara dan Akimichi Couji dengan Jounin Pembimbing Asuma Sarutobi dan Kalian Semua Tunggulah Kedatangan Sensei Kalian"Ucap Iruka lalu Pergi Lalu Tiba-Tiba

**POFT**

Muncul semua Sensei dan Pergi Kecuali Team tujuh(Yamato diajak Baca Icha-Icha Paradise oleh kakashi dan Melupakan Murid-Muridnya)

Tiga Jam Kemudian

**Poft**

Lalu muncul dua orang dan berkata

"Temui Kami di Atap Akademi"Ucap Kedua orang itu lalu pergi dengan Shusin lalu Naruto Berteleport dan meninggalkan Naruko Sakura dan Sasuke

Di atap Akademi

**Poft**

Muncul tiga orang yaitu Kakashi Yamato dan Naruto di Atap Akademi dan Kemudian Kakashi BerTanya

"Apakah Kau memkai Jutsu Teleport?"tanya Kakashi dan Di balas Hn oleh Naruto sedangkan Yamato dan Kakashi Sweetdrob dan berkata dalam Hati

"Tipikal Uchiha"Ucap Mereka bersamaan dalam hati lalu terlihat dua anak perempuan dan satu anak Laki-Laki kemudian Kakashi menyuruh menyebutkan Nama Hal yang disukai Hal yang tidak disukai dan Cita-cita

"Baiklah anak-anak karena kalian telah berkumpul sekarang sebutkan Nama, Hal yang disukai, Hal yang tidak disukai dan Cita-cita"ucap Kakashi kemudian Sakura berkata

"Kenapa tidak sensei contohkan"Ucap Sakura dan di balaskan oleh anggukan oleh naruko dan Hn oleh dua Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto langsung membuat Kakashi dan Yamato Sweetdrob lalu Kakashi mengenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi Hal yang kusukai adalah hal yang tidak kusukai,Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah Hal yang kusukai Cita-cita belum Terfikirkan"Ucap Kakashi dengan Senyum Mata dan Kemudian Yamato mengenalkan dirinya

"Namaku Yamato Tenzo Hal yang kusukai adalah Membuat Tanaman Bonsai dan Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah orang yang menghancurkan Karya seniku(Baca Bonsai) dan Cita Citaku Membuat Seluruh dunia di penuhi Tanam-Tanaman(?)#Tipikal pengguna Mokuton yang tidak Waras

Lalu Kakashi menunjuk Sakura

"Namaku Haruno Sakura Hal yang kusukai(Melirik Sasuke dan Naruto) sambil senyum-senyum sendiri Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah Ino Pig dan Cita-citaku (Melirik Sasuke dan Naruto) sambil senyum-senyum sendiri"Ucap Sakura dan membuat Kakashi dan Yamato Sweetdrob

"Dasar Fansgirl"Batin mereka berdua bersamaan lalu kemudian menunjuk Naruko

"Sekarang Kau pirang"Ucap Kakashi

"Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruko Hal yang kusukai Ramen Paman Teuchi Ayame-Nee dan Hokage Jiji Hal yang tidak kusukai Orang yang menghina dan menyebutku Monster Rubah dan Cita-Citaku Menjadi Hokage"Ucap Naruko semangat Lalu Kakashi dan Yamato Ngangguk-ngangguk gk jelas(?) lalu kemudian menunjuk Sasuke

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke Hal yang Kusukai adalah Tomat Hal yang tidak kusukai adalah Orang Aneh yang mengaku Uchiha juga yang lainnya dan Cita-Citaku bukan Ambisiku adalah membunuh dia"Ucap Sasuke lalu Kakashi Menunjuk Naruto

"Namaku Uchiha Senju Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto Hal yang kusukai bermain lempar batu dengan Dobe,Teme,Uban dan Manusia es hal yang tidak kusukai adalah sendirian dan Cita-Citaku Kembali ke Zamanku"Ucap Naruto dengan Wajah Stoik lalu Yamato berkata

"Besok kita akan Battle Survival"Ucap Yamato lalu Kakashi membalas

"Jadi,besok aku sarankan tidak sarapan karena akan membuat Kalian memuntahkannya"Ucap kakashi lalu menghilang dalam kepulan asap khas Shusin semua yang ada disitu menelan ludah kecuali Naruto dan Sasuke yang memasang Wajah Stoiknya(Sebenarnya sasuke Takut tapi Gengsi)lalu Naruto memegang Tangan Naruko dan menghilang dalam kilatan merah kemudian Sakura mengajak Sasuke untuk pulang bersama dan dibalas Hn oleh Sasuke

Hokage Office

Setelah mengantar Naruko ke apertemnnya Naruto langsung pergi kekantor Hokage lalu Naruto bertanya

"Sandaime-Sama bolehkah aku bertanya"Tanya Naruto dan diblas anggukan oleh Sandaime Hokage

"apakah ada Lahan Kosong disni"Tanya Naruto lalu Sandaime a.k.a Hiruizen bertanya

"Memangnya untuk apa"Tanya Hiruizen penuh selidik

"Untuk membangun apertemen dengan Jutsu Mokuton"Ucap Naruto santai lalu Hiruizen memberi tau Lokasinya dan Naruto menghilang dari Kantor Hokage menuju tempat yang dituju

Naruto Location

"Sepertinya Tempat ini cukup bagus untuk dibuat Tempat Tinggal"Batin Naruto lalu membuat Handseal Mokuton

**Mokuton : Shicuka No Jutsu**

Lalu keluar akar akar dan membentuk rumah dengan dua kamar tidur,dua kamar mandi satu ruang tamu satu ruang tengah dan satu ruang dapur plus Ukiran kepala Naga dan rubah tipis di temboknya#Biar Hemat gk usah ngecat atau gambar

Kemudian Naruto pergi ketoko untuk membeli Futon+Bantal masing masing dua untuk rumah barunya kemudian membayar barang barang dan pergi ke rumah baru untuk menaruh barang-barang yang dibelinya

Ke esokan Harinya

Kakashi menjelaskan tentang aturan Survival Battle dan mengeluarkan tiga lonceng dan berkata

"Kalian harus merebut lonceng ini kalau mau lulus dan disini kalian Harus mengeluarkan aura membunuh kalian"Ucap Kakashi dan membuat Naruto menyerigai senang lalu Kakashi berkata

"Mulai"

Mereka semua bersembunyi kecuali Naruto yang masih dengan seringai jahatnya lalu Naruto bertanya

"Bolehkah saya tau kalimat terakhir yang sensei ucapkan tentang peraturan Survival Battle"Tanya Naruto dengan Seringainya dan kemudian berkata

"kalian Harus mengeluarkan aura membunuh kalian"ucap kakashi tiba Naruto mengeluarkan KI(killing Intens)yang sangat besar sampai sampai satu Konoha merasakannya dan kemudian semua penduduk konoha jatuh tersungkur karena Killing intens yang besar dari Naruto,Kakashi dan yamato berada paling dekat dengan mereka langsung pingsan dan Kemudian Naruto berjalan Mendekati Kakashi dan Yamato lalu mengambil Lonceng dan menyimpannya kemudian terlintas ide bagus

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengikat dua orang Sensei di tiang kayu"Batin Naruto kemudian mengikat Yamato dan Kakashi di tiang kayu

1 jam kemudian

Kakashi Pov

"Egh Dimana aku tadi Killing intens Naruto sangat besar mungkin dia setara lima ekor Bijuu"Batin Kakashi sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya bersama Yamato(?) lalu tersadar kalau mereka sedang diikat dan melihat Naruto yang sedang duduk dan berkata

"Yare-yare bisakah kau lepaskan Kami Naruto"Ucap Kakashi lalu Naruto melemparkan kunai dan seketika Tali itu putus kemudian Kakashi berkata

"Bagaimana Kalau kita lanjutkan Survival Batte-nya"Ucap kakashi terputus lalu Naruto mengeluarkan Lonceng dan berkata

"Mencari ini sensei"Ucap Naruto Lalu Kakashi bertanya

"Mau kau apakan lonceng itu Naruto?"Tanya kakashi kemudian melemparkan Ketiga lonceng itu kepada ketiga rekan setimnya dan berkata

"orang yang mengabaikan Teman adalah orang yang tidak berguna"Ucap Naruto kemudian Yamato tersenyum dan berkata

"Bagus Naruto besok kita akan melakukan misi pertama kita"Ucap Yamato kemudian menghilang bersama Kakashi dalam Kepulan asap dan disusul Naruto dengan kilatan merah dan meninggalkan Naruko Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan bersama

TBC

Mohon Maaf kalau pendek dan jelek Namanya Curi-Curi waktu untuk menulis Fic ini dan Maaf karena Yamato tidak terlalu kelihatan lalu saya Cuma minta sebagai pembaca yang baik sebaiknya anda riview/Fav/Follow

Please#dengan wajah memelas#Plak Gk gitu juga kali

Saya juga mau minta Nama untuk mata-mata Naruto

ciri-ciri

-Berambut dan bermata hitam(Hasil replika Sharingan ayahnya Naruto)

-berkulit putih kecoklatan

-gender

-Laki-Laki

-Kemampuan

-meniru jutsu dan bisa keluar masuk tanah

-jika dibunuh akan tumbuh lebih banyak

-Terbuat dari Dna Naruto dan Ayahnya(Cuma Replika Mata)

sekian dan Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan

Sayonara Minna :)


	7. Chapter 7

Saya udah nentuin nama mata-mata Naruto yaitu Menma,kenapa karena setelah kupikir pikir bahwa nama yang cocok adalah menma dan juga saya buat Menma menjadi Adik dan rekan teamnya jadinya saya pakai untuk nama mata-mata dan sekaligus saudara Naruto

Dan saya juga mau menyampaikan bahwa di chapter ini naruto akan ke Uzushiogakure

,segitu saja yang mau sampaikan dan selamat membaca

Sebelumnya di keturunan empat klan terkuat

"orang yang mengabaikan Teman adalah orang yang tidak berguna"Ucap Naruto kemudian Yamato tersenyum dan berkata

"Bagus Naruto besok kita akan melakukan misi pertama kita"Ucap Yamato kemudian menghilang bersama Kakashi dalam Kepulan asap dan disusul Naruto dengan kilatan merah dan meninggalkan Naruko Sasuke dan Sakura yang berjalan bersama

Keturunan Empat Klan Terkuat

Declaimer:Naruto Bukan Milik Saya tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre:Adventure

Ranting:T

Autor:WTBIXyeL42

Summary:Apa Jadinya Naruto Hidup Di Jaman Hashirama,Tobirama Dan Madara,dan juga Naruto adalah keturunan empat klan terkuat Uchiha,Senju,Uzumaki dan terlempar ke masa depan saat berlatih Jikukan Ninjutsu klan Namikaze

Warning:Typo gaje dan Abal-Abal

.

.

Chapter 6:Anbu Khusus

Setelah melakukan ujian survival Kakashi Yamato dan semua jounin langsung melapor ke gedung hokage tentang hasil test

Skip aja team 1-6 gak lulus

"Team 7 lulus"Ucap kakashi dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yamato dan membuat mereka terheran heran karena kakasi tidak pernah meluluskan murid-muridnya lalu melanjutkan team 8

"Team 8 lulus"Ucap Kurunei lalu melanjutkan team 10

"Team 10 lulus"Ucap asuma lalu Sandaime bertanya

"Apa kalian tau asal KI(killing intens)yang sangat besar tadi?"Tanya Sandaime Hokage dan mereka semua menggeleng kecuali Kakashi dan Yamato yang senyum-senyum sendiri gak jelas(?) lalu Sandaime bertanya kepada kakashi dan yamato

"apakah kalian mengetahui sesuatu"tanya Sandaime lalu kakashi berkata

"KI(killing intens)yang besar itu berasal dari Naruto"Ucap kakashi dan Yamato melanjutkan

"Dan dia membuat kami pingsan hanya dengan KI nya tadi"Ucap Yamato dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi

"apakah kalian serius"Tanya semua orang bersamaan dan dijawab anggukan oleh KakaYama( kakashi dan yamato) lalu Sandaime menyuruh Kakashi untuk memanggil Naruto

"Kakashi Panggil Naruto aku mau membicarakan sesuatu"Ucap Sandaime dan dibalas anggkan oleh kakashi

Naruto Location

"Uh ternyata Bento buatan Hinata enak sekali"Ucap Naruto entah kepada siapa lalu mengingat ngingat kejadian yang tadi

FlashBack On

Naruto Pov

"Ternyata tidak susah untuk merebut lonceng dan aku berhasil mengikat dua orang berlevel Jounin"Batin Naruto Senang tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara ketokan pintu

Tok Tok Tok

Lalu naruto berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya dan terlihat seorang gadis indigo dialah Hyuuga Hinata yang kelihatannya sedang membawa sesuatu

"Oh Hinata-Chan Mau apa Kau kesini?"Tanya Naruto dengan sopan Hinata yang dipanggil dengan Suffix-Chan Hanya Merona Merah lalu Hinata berkata

"Eto aku Membuatkan Naruto Bento"Ucap Hinata lalu menyerahkan kotak berwarna Lavender kepada Naruto dan Naruto menerimanya dan berkata

"Terima Kasih Hinata-Chan kau memang baik,Apakah kau mau makan bersamaku"Ucap Naruto dan Hinata menjawab

"Tiiidak Teriima Kaasih,Taadi aku sudah Makaan Naruto-Kun"Ucap Hinata Lalu Naruto Berkata

"Oh Begitu"Ucap Naruto dan kemudian Hinata berkata

"Naruto-Kun aku pulang dulu ya pasti Neji Nii-san dan Tousan akan mencariku"Ucap Hinata Lalu pergi lalu Naruto berkata

"Hati-Hati di jalan ya Hinata-Chan"Ucap naruto lalu memakan bento buatan Hinata

End FlashBack

End Naruto Pov

Tiba tiba pintu rumah Naruto diketok

Tok Tok Tok

Lalu Naruto membukakan pintu dan menampilkan Kakashi Hatake lalu Kakashi berkata

"Naruto Kau dipanggil Hokage-Sama"Ucap Kakashi dan menghilang dalam kepulan asap dan disusul oleh Naruto dengan meninggalkan Cahaya Merah

Hokage Office

Poft

Muncul Kakashi dan Sandaime bertanya

"Dimana Dia(Baca:Naruto)"tanya Sandaime lalu kakashi berkata

"Sebentar lagi dia sampai,Ah itu dia"Ucapan kakashi terpotong karena Naruto sudah Datang lalu Sandaime mengisaratkan agar semua Anbu Keluar dengan Gerakan Tangan(Baca:Kode Tangan) lalu Naruto berkata

"Masih ada yang tersisa Hokage-Sama"Ucap Naruto lalu melempar Suriken kearah Atap,Pohon dan dibawah meja(?)Lalu semua Anbu yang bersembunyi keluar

"Dasar Danzo Sialan,Jangan Masukan Root ke kantorku"Batin Hiruizen kesal lalu Sandaime berkata

"Baiklah Naruto ada yang mau aku tanyakan padamu"ucap Sandaime Hokage

"apa Yang mau Anda Tanyakan Hokage-Sama"Tanya Naruto lalu Sandaime Hokage menjawab

"Apakah kau Mau Masuk Anbu Khusus"Tanya Sandaime

"Untuk apa aku masuk Anbu Khusus?"tanya Naruto lalu Sandaime Menjawab

"Untuk menjaga Sasuke dan Kyuubi/Kurama yang berada dalam tubuh Naruko plus Jinchurikinya"Ucap Sandaime lalu Naruto membalas

"Hokage Sama bolehkah Saya menanyakan Sesuatu"Tanya Naruto lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Sandaime Hokage

"Apakah Misi yang dilakukan oleh Anbu Khusus selain menjaga?"Tanya Naruto lalu Sandaime menjawab

"Ada banyak dan beragam mulai dari misi Rank-A sampai Rank-S juga ada misi pengintaiaan dan lain lain"Ucap Sandaime Bersemangat lalu dibalas anggukan oleh Naruto sebagai tanda Paham lalu Sandaime Bertanya

"Naruto Topeng dengan Gambar apa yang kau pilih?"Tanya Sandaime lalu Naruto diam sejenak tanda berpikir#Ya iyalah Mikir Masa Melamun

"Aku pilih motif Naga"Ucap Naruto lalu Sandaime menuju Laci paling atas#Paling Bawah isinya Icha-Icha Paradise and Buku-buku porno lainnya#Plak autor jangan kasih tau#Iya maaf

"Pakailah dan sekarang CodeName mu Ryu dan juga kau Harus mengganti Pakaian mu"Ucap Sandaime Hokage dan Naruto langsung menghilang dalam kilatan merah

Next Week

Setelah menjadi Anbu Naruto banyak mendapat misi dari mulai Rank A sampai ke Rank SS dan diberitahukan bahwa besok dia akan diberi misi Rank-SSS

Keesokan harinya

Naruto sedang bersiap siap untuk menjalankan misi Rank-SSS pertamanya dan dia sudah membuat Chi-Bunshin untuk menggantikannya selama beberapa hari

"Misi apa yang akan diberikan oleh Sandaime-Sama ya"Pikir Naruto lalu menghilang dalam kilatan merah

Hokage Office

"Ternyata mereka sangat erotis ya"Ucap Sandaime Hokage tertawa mesum karena membaca icha-icha Paradise lalu muncul Naruto dan sukses membuat Naruto geleng-geleng kepala karena kelakuan Hokage ketiga dan Naruto bertanya tentang misi yang akan dia kerjakan

"Maaf,Hokage-Sama karena mengganggu _Pekerjaan _anda"Ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata bercetak miring(Baca:Pekerjaan)yang tidak seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang kage lalu Naruto kembali kemode Serius bin Serious

"Apakah misi yang anda berikan Hokage-Sama?"Tanya Naruto lalu Sandaime menjelaskan misinya

"Misi ini adalah misi Rank-SSS yaitu kau harus melindungi desa Uzushiogakure dari Kumogakure dan Iwagakure yang mau mengambil Senjata tersembunyi yang ada di Uzushio dan Nama pedang itu adalah"Ucap Sandaime lalu dipotong oleh Naruto

"Totsuka No Tsurugi Salah satu senjata Rikudou Sennin Pada masanya dan Diberikan kepada Uzukage dari Zaman Shodaime Uzukage yaitu Kakek dari Ibuku dan yang aku tau telah diwariskan ke Nindaime Uzukage yaitu Pamanku Uzumaki Namikaze Arashi disegel dan tidak ada yang tau tempat Sang Uzukage menyegel Selain Uzukage Terdahulu dan Aku yang tau Tempatnya juga yang mau mengambil Pedang itu Harus mengalahkan Sisi JaHatnya/Yami"Ucap Naruto Panjang lebar sementara Sang Sandaime masih dengan keterkejutan(Baca:Syok)karena Informasi/Data Paling Lengkap tentang pedang Legenda lalu Naruto menanyakan

"Bolehkah Adikku menjadi Anbu"Tanya Naruto sedangkan Sandaime yang baru mendengar Naruto mempunyai adik mengkerutkan Dahinya lalu

"Bawa Dia kesini"Ucap Sandaime lalu Naruto berkata

"Kau sudah dengar kan Menma"Ucap Naruto lalu keluar seseorang dengan Topeng Elang dan Pakaian ARMOR Anbu Keluar dari tanah dan berkata

"Aku sudah dengar Nii-san"Ucap Menma sedangkan Sandaime Hanya Cengo melihat ada orang yang bisa keluar dari tanah lalu kembali Sadar dari keterkejutan(Baca:Syok) dan berkata

"Lepaskan Topengmu Sebutkan Identitas Aslimu dan Sebutkan Kemampuan yang kau bisa"Ucap Sandaime Hokage lalu orang yang dipanggil Menma oleh Naruto membuka topengnya dan terlihat Wajahnya seperti Naruto dengan Rambut Spike dengan Jambang danjuga mencapai Bahu juga memiliki Tanda kumis dipipinya seperti Naruko dialah adik(Baca:Adik Buatan) Dari Naruto lalu Menma memperkenalkan Dirinya

"Nama Saya Uchiha Senju Menma adik buatan dari Naruto Nii-san kemampuanku yang ku miliki adalah Mokuton,Magekyo Sharingan dan juga aku bisa keluar Masuk Tanah juga Bisa meniru orang Lain Dengan Aliran Cakra dan Kemampuan yang Sama dari Orang yang ditiru"Ucap Menma dan berhasil memuat Sandaime Kembali Cengo Karena kemampuan dari Menma juga Menma adalah Manusia Buatan Naruto. Jenius sekali itulah dalam pikiran Hiruizen Sarutobi lalu kemudian dia menyuruh Menma Untuk ikut misi bersama Naruto

"Baiklah aku menyuruhmu Menma untuk membantu Naruto menjalankan Misi Rank SSS bersama juga Sekarang CodeName mu adalah Taka"Ucap Sandaime

lalu mereka berdua menghilang kedalam Tanah dan Membuat Sandaime kembali Cengo

Naruto And Menma Location

Naruto Nii-san apakah kita boleh melakukan Kontak Senjata"Tanya Menma Sambil Berlari dan melompati Pohon-Pohon dan Naruto menjawab

"Usahakan Semaxsimal mungkin tidak melakukan Kontak Senjata"Ucap Naruto lalu dibalas Anggukan Oleh menma dan mereka Menghilang bersama Kilatan Merah dan Hitam

Reruntuhan UzushioGakure

"Cepat Cari Sampai Ketemu kalau tidak kita bisa mati ditangan Tsucikage"Ucap Anbu Iwa diantara mayat-mayat Anbu Kumo lalu dibalas

"Hai Taicho"Jawab mereka bersembilan

Lalu mereka mencari dan menemukan Goa dengan pintu batu berLambang Pusaran Air berwarna merah dan kemudian Saat mereka menyentuh dinding itu semua tertarik kedalam tulisan-tulisan(baca:Fuin) yang ada dibawah kaki mereka sedangkan Sang ketua yang melihat itu langsung berlari tapi baru satu langkah

Jleb

Badannya tertusuk Kunai dibagian Dada tepat dijantungnya dan kemudian ambruk lalu keluarlah Dua orang memakai Topeng Naga dan elang dengan lambang Daun dengan tengahnya berbentuk Spiral yaitu Lambang Desa konoha merekalah Naruto dan Menma lalu Naruto membuat Handseal dan Berkata

**Uzukage Fuin:Kai **

Ucap Naruto lalu kemudian tulisan-tulisan(Baca:Fuin)keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan berpindah kelambang Uzumaki dan kemudian Batu itu bergeser dan menampakan Banyak Lemari dengan Gulungan yang dilengkapi Fuin lalu Naruto dan Menma Melangkah Masuk dan kemudian berkata

**Kai**

Ucap Naruto lalu semua gulungan itu bercahaya dan Naruto mengambil Semua Gulungan dan menyimpannya dikantong Dimensi melanjutkan Perjalanan. mereka melewati semacam Terowongan yang berliku dan Sampai di suatu ruangan lalu Naruto membuat Bola Api kecil ditangannya untuk menerangi Jalan tiba tiba Menma dikejutkan oleh Kunai dan kemudian Menma berkata

"Siapa Kau,Cepat Keluar"Ucap Menma lalu keluarlah seorang anak mirip Menma dengan Rambut merah dan bermata biru Sapire dan berkata

"Selamat Datang Menma aku adalah sisi gelapmu atau biasa disebut YamiMenma"Ucap orang itu lalu Menma Memasang Kuda-Kuda sementara Naruto Hanya Tenang-Tenang Saja Karena dia pernah melawan YamiNaruto saat ingin memegang Pedang Totsuka

Lalu menma mengeluarkan Membuat jutsu Katon

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu **

Dan Hal yang Sama dilakukan oleh YamiMenma dan kedua Naga api itu bertubrukan

Blarrr

Kedua jutsu itu beradu dan menghailkan kerusakan didalam ruangan tersebut tapi tidak menghancurkan Goa lalu menma melihat Nii-sannya yang sedang membaca Gulungan Sambil menangis dan anehnya Mata Nii-sannya berubah menjadi Ungu berpola riak air Menma tidak mau ambil pusing dan Yami Menma berkata

"Aku adalah perwujutan dirimu jadinya semua Hal yang kau lakukan Sia-sia"Ucap YamiMenma

lalu membuat jutsu Mokuton

**Mokuton : Jyukaikoutan Mokuton : Jyukaikoutan**

Lalu muncul dari dalam tanah mengarah ke arah Menma dan YamiMenma lalu kedua Akar itu bertubrukan dan Naruto Nii-san berkata

"Kau tidak bisa megalahkannya,kau hanya perlu bersahabat dengannya"ucap Naruto lalu menma Mendekat dan memeluk YamiMenma dan kemudian menghilang menjadi serpihan debu lalu masuk kedalam tubuh menma bertanya

"Kenapa Nii-san Tidak memberitahukannya dari tadi dan kenapa Tadi Nii-san menangis"Tanya Menma lalu Naruto menjawab

"Karena kau tidak bertanya dan soal aku menangis akan kuceritakan"Ucap Naruto menarik Nafas dan berkata

"Aku menemukan Gulungan Yondaime Uzukage dan berisi tentang Klan Uzumaki yang dibantai secara besar-besaran oleh aliansi Kiri-Iwa-Kumo karena takut dengan Fuinjutsu clan Uzumaki juga aku diberi gulungan Kuchiyose empat penjaga Mata Angin"Ucap Naruto lalu menyegel pedang Totsuka kedalam Gulungan penyimpanan

"Ayo kita pulang"ucap Naruto lalu mereka berdua menghilang dalam kilatan merah dan Hitam

Naruto And Menma Location

"Naruto-nii bolehkah aku bertanya"Ucap menma lalu Naruto mengangguk lalu Menma bertanya

"Kenapa Setelah mengalahkan Yami aku merasa ada kekuatan yang masuk kedalam diriku?"tanya Menma lalu Naruto berkata

"itu karena kau telah menerima keadaan sisi gelapmu dan otomatis kau mendapat kekuatannya"Ucap Naruto sementara Menma hanya ber'oh'ria mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke desa Konoha

TBC

Sorry kalau pendek saya banyak kesibukan and dibanjirin Homework alias PR yang selalu ada tiap hari nanti saya usahain panjangin Wordnya


End file.
